What Matters Most In The End
by tateroks
Summary: What will happen in your last living moments? Will your life flash before your eyes or will the world just go black? Join our 'hero' as he finds out.    Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot; no characters, names, nothing.


One off-

What Matters Most In The End

"Pikachu, thunderbolt them now!"

"Pika" my Pikachu nodded determinedly at me before charging up for its very powerful electrical attack. "Pika, Pik-a-chu!" it screamed as it prepared to let out a devastatingly strong stream of condensed electricity towards our adversaries who just moments before had attacked us for the third time that week alone.

"Finally they are going to get what has been coming to them, after these three treacherous years of being dogged by them across the world we are going to end it. Right here and right Now!" I knew that the attack that my Pokemon was charging was paralyzing and world incapacitate the group that would once again fail in their worthless goals. Officer Jenny Was on her way (one of my companions had snuck off to get her while I distracted our attackers.) and with the charges they were up against I would be a retired old man before they were out of prison.

"CHUUU!" my Pokemon let out one final ear piercing scream as it released its attack, the condensed raw electricity of which was on the verge of being out of control, it streaked out across the clearing and towards the dastardly group. I could taste the electricity in the air, its immense power causing the hair on the back of my neck and my arms to stand on end, and the burnt taste of the oxygen it consumed as it flashed through the sky caused my adversaries to stare blankly in terror at the approaching devastation.

"Look out!" the young man in the opposing group yelled, pushing the others he was with to the side "It's dea..." he was cut off before he could finish, the pure energy that was meant for the whole group surging through his outstretched body.

Terror gripped me when I realized what had happened, while it was not a lethal attack when spread out, the combined power hitting one person… It hit me what the man had been saying when he took the hit "It's deadly…" I recoiled in shock as I processed the events unfolding in slow motion.

The charred corpse of what was my enemy started to sway, the limp body falling backyards towards it's stunned female companion, her face a mask of utter terror after seeing what had happened.

"No" she whispered, her unusually small voice carrying far across the clearing in the stillness after the lethal attack, "No, it can't…..be." she continued to be still, her body frozen in shock.

She was not the only one who had been stunned by what they saw; nobody else, either Pokemon or human, had moved since the aftermath of that horrid, almost blue, light had filled the air.

The limp remains of the man finally landed softly on the ground spurring his ex companion into action, she leapt up into a crouched position reaching under her jacket, her shrill yell cracking into the calm that had seeming engulfed all of us. "You bastard, he's DEAD, and you…you will not live to see the dawn ever again!" With that she whipped out a gleaming silver device the sight of which caused my heart to nearly stop, I knew what was coming, and I deserved it.

Time seemed to slow even more as she yelled at me, but I do not know what she said. My body, as if to protect itself, nearly shut down. I could not hear, taste, smell ,or feel but I still could see. The words that she yelled after realizing that his life had ended ant the pain I felt for being the cause still lingered in my mind while a ghost like tingle of the sharp taste of electricity still remained, as if it was my conscious telling me 'You're next' and in truth I was ready.

I saw the flashes that came next, three, three beautiful flashes welcoming me into blissful oblivion. But if only if I was to be so lucky; the sky came into view as the forceful impacts hit my chest. You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die? It's complete bullshit.

But in those last moments before I drifted away a sudden realization hit me; those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes would be what I missed most once I left this world. Not being a Pokemon trainer, or beating my rivals, of even food, but those eyes and the one whom they belonged to. My rock, my support, my best friend and traveling companion for many years, how it took me until the end to realize it; I do not know. The realization hurt, it hurt more than any pain that had ever been inflicted upon my body.

The pain I saw reflected in those wondrous blue eyes was more than my feeble weakening mind could handle. I started seeing flashbacks to previous, more happy, times in my life and in every one of those instances those beautiful blue eyes were staring at me joyously; whether it be hiking up a mountain, riding a bicycle down bicycling road, or just a happy night on the road sitting by a blazing campfire those wondrous blue orbs were always there, right beside me, helping me to continue on and supporting me in my every struggle. What I saw then made me realize that without her and her beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes I would have never made it to where I had gotten to, I never would have made it through the eight gyms I first defeated and I never would have made it as far into the championships as I went.

It was only those eyes that I saw as the world faded and the realization hit me; I was in love and that stupid, dense, head of mine had stopped me from ever realizing what that feeling was, all of those time that it had just been me and my best friend and it had never even slightly occurred to me, all that I wanted to say as blackness started to creep into my vision was "I love you, and I have always loved you, Misty Waterflower"


End file.
